Of Cars and Killers
by charz.the.manga.alchemist
Summary: A little fic about an urban legend called "Don't Look Back". Ed, Roy and Al are driving in a car and it breaks down after hearing a report of an escaped mass-murderer. Better than it sounds, I can't write summaries. rated to be safe.


**Hello people! This was originaly going to be a one-shot kinda thing, but now I don't know. I want you to tell me if I should continue it or not.  
This little fic is about an Urban Legend in America called "Don't Look Back". If you don't know what it's about, look it up after you read this story.**

So... yeah. Enjoy! XD

* * *

Of Cars and Killers

It was a windy, moonless Thursday night. Roy was driving Ed and Al to the Train Station so they could go to their hometown, Rizembool. The sun would've still been up if a 'certain someone' had finished their paperwork earlier.  
'I wish Mustang would either work faster or be replaced by a robot who works faster and isn't such an assh-' Edward's thoughts were immediately shaken when Roy took a sharp right-hand turn.  
"Colonel Mustang, sir? Where are we going?" Al asked as Ed continued to stare out the window.  
"We're taking a little shortcut," Roy said and, seing Al worried look in the rear-view mirror, continued "But don't worry, Alphonse. I know this town almost as well as I know Alchemy"  
This calmed Al slightly, but didn't phase Ed one bit.

* * *

Outside got darker as they drove under a seemingly endless canopy of trees. Al decided to stare out the window as well. But unlike his brother, he appeared to be keeping watch for something. The soft music that was flowing from the radio suddenly turned to a man speaking with a monotone voice, which made everyone jump.  
"This is an Emergency Broadcast to everyone in the Central City area." The man stated. "A mass murderer has escaped Prison and is currently on the loose. It is strictly advised that you lock your doors and windows and arm yourself heavly. That is all. Please enjoy your regular broadcasting"  
When it finished, the same droning music came back on. everyone was absolutely silent. Roy was busy driving, but he got a quick look at the boys. Ed had blanched at the words "mass murderer" as he thought of what happened with Barry the Chopper, and it seemed that Al was thinking along the same lines. His eyes were as as wide as can be as he thought about what could've happened with Winry and what might happen to them.  
They were jolted from their thoughts again as a loud, spluttering noise emitted from the hood of the car. Roy was wondering what was happening when a light flashed on the dashboard. It was the one that meant "I'm thirsty! Need more water!" and he didn't have any water anywhere. The spluttering grew louder and louder until it finally stopped, just as the car did. They waited for a minute, as if the car would just restart by itself. Because it didn't, Roy decided to try and do it himself.  
He turned the key and stood on the gas, but all it did was give a feable grunt, then stop. He tried again and again, but he didn't prevail. After doing this for about 10 minutes, Roy decided it wasn't worth it.

Everythig was eerily silent, with the exception of 2 blonds in the back seat, whispering. Roy wanted to know what was going on, so he listened in on their conversation.  
"Brother, What are we going to do? We can't just wait here 'til someone drives past!" Al whispered worriedly.  
"Don't worry, ok? I promise you, Al, We'll be on that train by the morning!" Ed reasured him.  
'Wow. I wish I could be that optimistic...' Roy thought to himself.  
"But what about this killer, Brother? What will we do if he gets us?" Al said, this time a little louder.  
'That's right. What WILL we do?' Roy asked himself, but Ed answered this one for him.  
"The Prison is over the other side of Central! There's no way he could get here that fast, especially with all the cops looking for him! Besides, A) There's 3 of us and 1 of him, and B) The guy probably doesn't know Alchemy, where all 3 of us do. We'll KICK HIS ASS!" Ed explained with a big goofy grin.  
Roy made a genuine smile at the kids and sighed before opening the car door. "Colonel Mustang! Please don't leave!" Al pleaded, and jumped when an Automail hand met with his shoulder.  
"Al, let him leave. We can defend ourselves, and so can he. Even if he is a bastard." Ed said, the last part just loud enough for Mustang to hear. Roy sighed again.  
"Well, now that you're done explaining things, it's my turn." Roy changed to his Military tone of voice. "I'm going to go and get us some help. When I come back, I'll tap on the roof three times. Any more or any less, don't open up. Until then, I don't want anyone leaving this car, understood EDWARD?" Al nodded, and Ed nodded twice as hard. "Good. When I leave, I want you to wind up the windows and lock the doors. See ya later, boys." And with that, he closed the door and left.

* * *

When Roy was out of sight, the Elrics did as instructed. Afterwords, they sat in silence for about ten minutes, before they started talking again. It was mostly about the killer and if the Colonel would be alright at first, but then started turning towards Rizembool and the Rockbells.  
"How long has Colonel Shit been gone for?" Ed asked while checking his pocketwatch. He said "Holy crap!" as it had been over an hour since he left.  
"Well, I 'spose I'd better go find him. After all, I don't wanna do the paperwork." Ed sighed as got out of the car.  
"Brother! What are you doing? The Colonel said not to leave until he got back." Al said, holding onto his brother's sleeve.  
"Don't worry, Al. I'm only going to go and scout the area. When I come back, I'll tap on the roof three times. Until then, just stay here, ok?" Ed said to Al, who finally let go of his arm. The next thing Ed did was pretty unexpected - he hugged Al.  
"Al, if something happened to me - which it won't - just know that I'll always love you, brother." Ed whispered in Al's ear.  
Alphonse was fighting to hold back tears as he replied "I love you too, brother"  
They stayed like that for a minute, then they seperated and Edward left to look around. Al sat in the car by himself, telling himself everything would be alright. It wasn't too long after Ed left that Al heard a bloodcurdling scream from inside the woods.  
Al turned so fast he nearly got whiplash, to stare into the woods.  
"Brother... I hope you and the Colonel are alright." Al mumbled to himself.

About fifteen minutes after the yell from the woods, Al was still sitting by himself inside the car. A dark figure flashed by the car, and that caught his attention. He saw it and thought it was Mustang. Just then, he heard a tap on the roof.  
'Finally! They must be back.' Al thought. Then another tap.  
"C'mon brother, just one more tap!" Al said out loud. The last tap came, and Al said to them "Ok! I'll let you in"  
He was about to open the door, as yet another tap came from the roof.  
"No. Oh no. Please just let it be them." Al said quietly in a panic. 'Maybe it's the killer, come to torment me!' A frightful frown appeard on his face.  
'But... How did he know I was here?' Al wished it to stop, but it wouldn't. The tapping just continued. Tap... tap... tap... tap...

But then, it suddenly stopped. Al wondered why, until.  
BANG!  
Something hit the side of the car he was sitting on. He jumped, yelled a bad word and then, out of curiosity, looked out the window to see what it was. Al saw a pile of gold and red. A lot of red. And somewhere in the middle of it all, he saw a black cross with a snake, wings and a crown. Al instantly knew who it was. He quickly got out of the car and rushed to his brother's aid. Just as he ran out, a black car pulled up beside them. Al was shaking his brother, begging him to wake up, as Havoc and Fuery walked over to him.  
"Hey, Alphonse. Is the Boss alright?" Havoc said with worry.  
"Yeah, he seems alright. He's still breathing, but he won't wake up. We have to help him!" Al replied as he delicately picked up Edward and walked towards the black car with Fuery's instruction.  
"Put him in the car," Fuery said. "Just don't look back, ok"  
"Why can't I look back?" Al questioned, when Havoc replied "Keep your eyes straight forward, ok? Just DON'T LOOK BACK"  
'Why can't I look back? Something's going on here - I can feel it.' Al thought as he put Ed onto the back seat of the car.  
He turned around for a split second to get to his door, and he saw what he wasn't supposed to. He immediately fell to hid knees with an absolutely horrified look on his face.

Hanging from a tree above the car, was Roy Mustang being hung from his neck, covered in blood. The wind lightly shook the branches, making his Military issue shoes bump the top of the car.

Tap... tap... tap... tap...


End file.
